Self-loading bed assemblies for flat-bed trucks are useful for adapting a truck to pick-up, transport, and then feed or off-load one or more big round bales, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,325.
The actuating mechanism for the lifting arms is located underneath the bed, and the lift arms are designed to pivot between a stored position where the arms are positioned on the top surface of the bed and an extended position for loading and unloading a reel that is positioned on the ground.